


hey, can you meet me tonight in detention?

by lovelyleeknow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Cute Kim Seungmin, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is a Ray of Sunshine, Hurt/Comfort, Jisung is a sweetheart, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin is a Panicked Gay, Kim Seungmin-centric, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Popular!Jisung, calculus probably sucks lol, hacker!seungmin, jisung has anxiety, jisung is the president of their school's GSA, jisung is very popular though, openly gay jisung, parents suck sometimes, rip seungmin's calc grade, seungmin is good with computers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleeknow/pseuds/lovelyleeknow
Summary: kim seungmin is amazing with computers. but he sucks! at calculus. when the teen receives a bad grade in calc, there's only one option. change it.han jisung is popular, his sunshine like personality attracting many students and teachers alike. but jisung has a secret, he's got extreme anxiety. he also, may have a small crush on a certain hacker.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	hey, can you meet me tonight in detention?

**Author's Note:**

> wow so okay i love this au but im not v happy with the ending, sorry ab that i hope you enjoy regardless.
> 
> title from detention by melanie martinez

“Okay class today’s the day. Report cards!” Seungmin’s calculus teacher exclaims towards the end of the class period. The teen winces, scared to see his grades despite endless studying. Students break out into chatter as the teacher begins passing out the dreaded papers, and Seungmin hears various groans and elated shouts. The mauve haired boy sits at his desk patiently, fingers crossed that he didn’t absolutely flunk this quarter. When the teacher finally reaches him, he reluctantly takes the paper. “ _Okay, Min on the count of three”_ he thinks to himself, _“One… Two… Three”._ Seungmin flips the sheet of paper over and frantically scans the page. _‘Okaaaay everything looks good, economics, physics, art, music”_ he runs through the classes in his head, breathing a sigh of relief until his eyes come across calculus, “ _A D MINUS?”_ he exclaims in his head before laying his head on his desk. “Shit” he says, unfortunately, a whole lot louder than he meant to.

-

Jisung was popular. He had good grades, he was always bubbly and happy, he was helpful and talented in many areas. He radiated good, attracting people all over the school to his positive nature. Since he was a senior, he took on the responsibility of becoming president of his school’s Gay Straight Alliance. Teachers loved him. This didn’t change the fact that Jisung was insecure, he struggled with extreme anxiety. As a result, Jisung often secluded himself from others, unable to handle too many human interactions. So, as calculus was the last period of the day, the blonde was often too worn out from the rest of the day to interact with anyone else, and he sat at the very back of the class. Calculus was usually a pretty quiet and chill class, usually they did a lecture and then worked on class work, and everyone was quiet. That’s why when the report cards were passed out at the end of the class, the class was surprised to hear a very loud curse come from the opposite side of the room where Jisung was. The teacher turned from where she was standing to turn to face the cute boy who had yelled.

-

Seungmin slapped his hand over his mouth, realizing that he was much louder than he had meant to be, but it was too late. Everyone had heard him, some began laughing as the teacher turned to face him. 

“Kim Seungmin, is there something you’d like to share with the class?” the teacher asked him as he felt his face turn red. 

“No ma’am” Seungmin replied, embarrassed.

“Good, because I would hate to have to send someone to detention for using unacceptable language in my classroom.” The teacher waved her hand, dismissing the class as the bell rang.

Seungmin hurriedly made his way out of the classroom, tears brimming in his eyes as he grabbed his things and rushed to the library, with a plan in mind

-

Jisung quietly and slowly gathered his items, taking his time as he walked to the library to do his homework. The blonde preferred to do his homework at school when he had the opportunity, it made him less distracted and guaranteed a quiet place to work. As he walked, some students waved at him and smiled. He politely smiled back, despite not even knowing a lot of the kids. That was how his life was, so many people knew who he was and he had no clue who they were. Jisung shuddered as he arrived at the library, opening the door and making his way to the corner where he usually sat only to see that cute boy from calculus was sitting at the table next to his, looking frustrated as he ran his hands through his mauve hair. “ _Mauve hair! Who the heck even can pull off mauve hair except for this kid?!”_ Jisung thought as he opened his laptop to start his homework.

-

Seungmin sat staring at his open laptop, trying to figure out a way to execute his plan. It was no secret, the teen was amazing with computers and knew how to work his way around many systems. All he had to do was bypass the grading system, hack into his profile, change his calculus grade and print the new report card out. The library even had a printer for students to use, how convenient! _“Piece of cake”_ Seungmin thought to himself as he began typing. It’s not that he WANTED to cheat and hack into the school’s grading system, he just couldn’t go home with a D minus in calculus when it could be so easily fixed. His parents would ground him, kill him, bring him back to life to fix his calculus grade, and kill him again. Seungmin shuddered as Han Jisung, president of the GSA and extremely popular walked into the library and sat at the table next to him, shooting a smile to Seungmin before getting his homework out. _“Cute”_ Seungmin thought, _“No, don’t get distracted by the cute boy Min, you’re better than that.”_ He turned back to his computer and continued typing furiously, determined to change his grade.

-

Quite some time had gone by and Jisung was faithfully working on his calculus homework, while Seungmin (Jisung had remembered his name from the incident today) aggressively typed away at something. _“He must be really angry about something to have blown up in the middle of class like that”_ Jisung thought to himself. The blonde tipped his chair back slightly, attempting to see what Seungmin was working on. (Sure, call him nosy but Seungmin’s typing was LOUD and distracting). _“Damn I can’t see”_ Jisung sighed, pushing his chair back ever so slightly. Seungmin turned and gave him a weird look. Embarrassed, Jisung waved and quickly turned back to his own table. _“You’re such an idiot sometimes Jisung”_ he thought, shaking his head nowhere in particular. 

Eventually the blonde’s curiosity got the best of him, and Jisung stood up and walked past Seungmin pretending to “stretch”. He glanced over at the laptop, unable to get a good look until he was walking back to his seat. Thousands of words, numbers and letters filled the screen, and Jisung was able to make out a few words, “Change grade”, “Percentage” and the name of their school. _“Wait”_ Jisung thought, now frozen although Seungmin had yet to notice him, _“Isn’t that coding?” “OH MY GOD”_ Jisung said accidentally out loud. 

Seungmin was hacking into the school system to change his grade.

-

Seungmin, having heard Jisung behind him, closed his laptop quickly and with so much force that he was surprised it wasn’t broken. The pair just looked at each other in shock for a few seconds before Jisung blinked and turned to grab his things and leave quickly. Seungmin trailed behind him, attempting to not drop anything as he hurriedly chased the blonde. “Wait!” the teen yelled, “Jisung-ssi I promise it’s not what it looks like! I was just working on some, uhhh code for computer class!” Seungmin lied. 

Jisung stopped abruptly before taking a deep breath in, turning to face Seungmin. “Look, Seungmin is it? I really don’t care what it was you were doing, I just don’t want to butt into business that isn’t mine. You really think I’m blind? Hack into the school system all you want, I’m not a snitch but you’ll have to deal with the consequences if you get caught,” Jisung exclaimed, a bit too loudly. Seungmin grimaced, shushing the blonde. 

“It’s not that I WANT to cheat, I just can’t handle disappointing my parents,” Seungmin interjected sheepishly as Jisung began walking away. The blonde stopped again as Seungmin continued, “Every day, I work so hard to be the perfect son for them. I try so hard to please them but they’re never satisfied. And now this, this will just make them even more disappointed and I cannot handle that. And now I sound stupid because I’m rambling this to one of the most popular people in school that I barely know-” Seungmin rambled. Jisung cut in sympathetically, “Look Seungmin-ssi, I get that, I really do. I deal with the disappointment of my parents everyday. They’re so disappointed that I’m openly gay and that hurts, so I get it. But it won’t change the fact that you can get in SERIOUS trouble for this, okay? Just be careful” Jisung smiled warmly at Seungmin, making the younger melt inside. “Oh and, drop the ssi, no need for formalities, we’re friends now you see” Jisung said happily, before turning to leave. “Bye Seungminnie! See you tomorrow~” he waved to the younger. Seungmin, in shock just waved back, “Bye Jisung”.

-

The rest of the day was quite uneventful. His parents were happy to see that his grades were good, which despite the burning guilt in his chest, made him happy to see they were proud of him, even if it wasn’t real. He spent the rest of the day doing his homework, texting his friends and playing with his cat. 

Nothing could prepare him for the next day to come. The day started fine, he went to school and did his work and talked to his friends. Just a normal school day, he even got some waves from Han Jisung as they crossed paths between classes. No, the real trouble wasn’t until he went to seventh period calculus. 

He walked to his seat, avoiding the glance of his teacher and sat down in his normal seat in the back. The teen pulled out his notebook, textbook and pens prepared for class, and began zoning out as he waited for the bell to ring, signaling the start of class. Just seconds before the bell rang, in walked Jisung, blonde hair tousled and a grin on his pretty face. Instead of sitting in his normal seat by himself, Jisung walked over to where Seungmin was sitting and plopped down into the chair next to him. Seungmin, in shock just waved at the happy boy.

“Hi Seungmin!” he exclaimed, scooting closer to the latter. “Jisung, how was your day? You seem like you’re in a good mood today,” Seungmin pointed out. “I am in a good mood today, it’s just been a surprisingly amazing day today” Jisung explained before continuing, “Plus, I’ve been looking forward to seeing you” he said with a smile, poking at Seungmin’s arm. Seungmin, now seriously questioning if this was a dream just smiled at Jisung as the teacher went to the front of the room quieting the class down so she could begin teaching. 

Seungmin, in a daze the whole class period didn’t even notice when the bell rang at the end of class. Jisung poked him, “Hey dreamer, class is over.” Seungmin snapped out of it, looking down at his empty notebook page. _“Shit, no notes”_ he thought to himself before giggling at Jisung and packing his things up. The pair were the last ones to leave, Seungmin heading out the door as Jisung was still taking his time to get his items together. It was then that the teacher called him to her desk. 

“Seungmin, can I have a word with you?” his teacher asked, and he knew. He knew that she knew and he was dead. The teen’s heart pounded in his chest. There would be no coming back from this, he would be expelled and have to move across the country. It would forever be on his high school transcripts and haunt him for the rest of his life. He turned around slowly, walking to her desk, tears welling up in his eyes. This was it, forever he would be known as Seungmin the hacker. 

“Yes miss?” he asked, attempting to play dumb to save himself. “Seungmin, is there something you would like to tell me?” she asked, raising her eyebrows. His face was on fire, “ _DAMN you need to learn to be a better liar”_ he thought to himself. “No?” Seungmin replied, although it was written all over him, that he was lying. It couldn’t be more obvious. 

“Really? Because just yesterday I was on the grading system putting in an assignment of yours and I noticed something. Do you know what I noticed, Seungmin?” she asked. He shook his head. She continued, “Well, I noticed, your grade in my class went magically from a D to a B? How could that have happened when I didn’t enter any more grades, hmmm?” she asked, with complete seriousness on her face. Seungmin finally broke down and began crying, and the teacher explained, “Seungmin, your computer skills are amazing, I will give you that but I cannot accept cheating in my class, hacking can get you into serious trouble. You’re lucky I won’t suspend you, or worse.” It was then that Jisung, still in the back of the room piped up. 

“Wait!” he yelled, “Miss, he wasn’t the only one who took part in this. I helped him hack into the system” Jisung lied, before continuing, “I’m sorry, I just wanted to help my friend out but I take responsibility for this.” The teacher looked at him in disbelief, “Well I can’t say that I believe either one of you at this point” she sighed, “Han Jisung, and Kim Seungmin you both earned detention, you’re so lucky it’s not more than that,” she sighed before waving them both off, a sign of dismissal. 

Seungmin, more than relieved that he wasn’t getting expelled, but quite upset that he lied to his parents and now they would know, walked out of the classroom, crying. 

Jisung trailed behind him, before Seungmin turned to him, angry, “Why would you stand up for me in there? You took the blame for me and you barely even KNOW me” Seungmin yelled, sobbing. “Shh” JIsung said, rubbing Seungmin’s shoulders to calm him down.

“Min, I know you much more than you think,” Jisung admitted, taking hold of one of Seungmin’s hands. Seungmin, confused, asked, “You do?” Jisung nodded, “Truth be told, I’ve been watching you from afar for awhile now. I see how passionate you are about what you love, I see how emotional you are and how many cute little habits you have, I was SO excited when I finally got the chance to speak to you, even if it wasn’t under the best circumstances. You’re cute Seungmin” Jisung laughed, wiping Seungmin’s tears away. The blonde continued, “When you admitted to me that you are so afraid of disappointing your parents, I felt sympathy. I know how it feels Min, and it made me want to stick up for you.” Jisung smiled, “I want to be there for you Seungmin.”

Seungmin, now quietly crying, began, “You have no idea how much that means to me Sung” Seungmin said. “I’m glad that your nosy self saw my computer yesterday” he smiled. Jisung returned the smile, gently brushing Seungmin’s mauve locks from his eyes. “Let’s get through this detention together, huh? And maybe even more things after that” Jisung looked at the younger lovingly. 

It was silent for a few seconds, the pair lost in each other’s eyes before Jisung leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Seungmin’s forehead, and then his lips. Sweet, caring and full of love. That’s what those kisses felt like. Just two boys in love, sure they struggled sometimes, but they both now knew that even when times were hard, they’d always have each other.

Together, they’d make it through this detention.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so? uh? i hope you enjoyed? ive never written seungsung before but i really enjoyed writing this!!. <3333 okay thats all for now byeeeyeeyeye


End file.
